zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Reiner Granat
Corporal (later Sergeant)' Reiner Granat' is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. He is Rottiger team's main protagonist. Overview Reiner Granat came from a wealthy household; his parents were governors to the Empire's elite forces. He is the watchdog to Rottiger's captain, Claudia Diamant. Max Rubin was his mentor; he learned from Max about developing a Zoid's full growth potential. He is a rival to Zan Fel of Blue Unicorn and Leviathe Kanon of the Terra Geist organization. Personality Reiner's personality is similar to those of Thomas Richard Schubaltz from Zoids: Guardian Force, and Harry Champ from Zoids: New Century Zero. Like Thomas and Harry, Reiner grew up from a wealthy household, he obviously starts out to be snobbish, and somehow looks down at Zan, in turn, Kouki also looks down at him, which resulted an endless bickering between the two. Like Thomas in Guardian Force, Reiner is shown to be gifted with a grasp of mechanical knowledge, able to have a type of BEEK unit of his own. Reiner is shown to be loyal to his country and family, were he shows a great deal of respect with to superiors, notably Max. Even though Reiner is an expert mechanic when it comes to Zoids or technology, he also helps Claudia on mending Imperial Zoids, including Max's Blade Liger. Where Reiner told Max to use both Attack Boosters and Assault Gatling Unit. Appearance In the game series, Reiner has a blue and long hair, his eye color is initially blue-green. Reiner has one outfit throughout the game, similar to Berg Virenskraft from the Full Metal Crash series, the suit initially has multiple colors, the main color is navy-blue, it is usually double-breasted, the shoulders have a yellow outline, the sleeves of the uniform are usually scaled in gray, around his waist are his ammunition belts. Reiner also wears knuckle-padded gloves. For footwear, Reiner is wearing boots with belts and kneepads. Ability as a Zoid pilot Reiner first piloted a Zaber Fang, then a black Geno Breaker, similar to Solid's from Silver Beast Machine God Liger Zero. Later he switches with the Berserk Fury, Reiner only uses a CP-27 Storm Unit for CAS. Later on, Blue Unicorn team offered Reiner a Buster Eagle, which he later used to combine with his Zoid and form the Buster Fury. In the Republic Mission mode, Reiner is seen piloting a Liger Zero X, while helping Zan penetrating Terra Geist's defense forces. Relationships Reiner, like all the other characters, has relationships with the following characters; Max: Max is a strict mentor to Reiner, he also looks up to him as a youngster, Max had taught him all when it comes to Zoids' full potential, and regards him with a great deal of respect. On the other hand, Reiner's jokes sometimes land badly on Max (for example about Max and relaxing on a beach), though he is unaware of this. When Max was on a short-term absence by his superiors, Reiner becomes emotional, longing for his return. Later, when Max returned with his newly acquired Blade Liger, Reiner rejoices. Claudia: Claudia is the only woman Reiner is very loyal toward, and follows her everywhere. She seems to have a motherly relationship with Reiner. Kouki: Reiner and Kouki have a mutual respect at one another, but Kouki constantly looks down on Reiner. This is somewhat justified in that Reiner is generally engaging in assertive and arrogant actions. In turn, Reiner gets annoyed with Kouki when he gets involved into his indecency towards Claudia. Zan: Reiner and Zan are initially bitter rivals. Eventually, Reiner looks down at Zan, for other reasons that Zan is well aware of Reiner of having feelings with Tita. Leviathe: Reiner and Leviathe appeared to be hostile to one another. He even gloats about her defeats by him and Zeru. Zeru: Reiner does see Zeru as a friend and he is willing to help him to save Juno. BEEK: Reiner has a unique type of a BEEK unit of his own, unlike the ones Thomas used in Guardian Force. Reiner's unit somehow obeys his orders, but sometimes get confused of his target practicing. He lends his unit to Claudia, Max, or Zan in cases of emergency. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"R. Granat. A member of rottiger, the Imperial Special Mission Military Police, hunting down the surviving members of the Zenebas Empire. Son of a wealthy man. He is handsome and snobbish. High potential to be a Zoids rider. Zan's rival. " Quotations *''"This is the power of our team!"'' *''"I got it!" '' *''"Shoo!"'' *''"What, you called me an amateur?!"'' *''"Captain, We captured Cyclops."'' *''"A Zoid that is so powerful it has blades that can slice through enemy armor... Its decided then! Captain, we'll call that by the name, Blade Liger!"'' *''"Say what?"'' *''"Hah! You're relaxed!"'' *''"Condonation!"'' *''"Don't even think about it! If you break the siege by yourself, that's suicidal!"'' *''"Why would they attack their own defense lines? They're destroying their own base!"'' Trivia *Reiner's name is sometimes spelled as "Liner" in the Japanese version of some of the Zoids video games. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games